Coincé Dans Un Jeu 2
by SerialGamer160
Summary: 8 ans après les événements du premier opus,alors que la galaxie est a nouveau plongée dans une guerre ayant un horrible arrière-gout de déjà-vu,une compagnie pharmaceutique décide de reconstruire Caleb Jones.  reste a savoir s'il a l'etoffe d'un heros...
1. Chapter 1

NDLA : a certains moments , une musique specifique vous sera conseillée. Le pack de musiques peut etre telechargé gratuitement a cette adresse : .com/?d=GC63EZWX.

Bonne lecture !

-SerialGamer160

Partie 1, chapitre 1

Un nouveau corps, une nouvelle vie.

Le laboratoire de test était fermé, pour une raison inconnue. Thomas Jefferey marchait d'un pas vif, accompagné de Marinick, son assistant turien.

Thomas - Tu sais pourquoi il est fermé toi, le labo ?

Marinick – Ce ne serait pas à cause du corps qu'ils ont récupéré dernièrement ?

Thomas - Peut-être. Ou alors c'est encore une de ces maudites "décontaminations" !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. La décontamination consistait à exposer toute la pièce aux radiations, la purger de ces dernières puis à passer toute la pièce au Karcher. Ils arrivèrent au mess des employés. Marinick réserva une table pour trois et dirigea Thomas vers cette dernière. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter.

Thomas - Et sinon, ta femme, elle va comment ?

Marinick - Bien, sauf qu'elle a pas mal de nausées en ce moment et...

Son Omnitech bipa. Il venait de recevoir un message.

Marinick - Ah, excuse-moi, deux petites secondes...

Thomas - Je vais au self, tu veux quelque chose ?

Marinick - Ouais, un petit truc j'ai pas très faim.

Thomas - Ça marche !

Il se dirigea vers le self-service. L'Asari derrière le comptoir lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Thomas - Bonjour, Aniya !

Aniya - Docteur Jefferey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Thomas - On ne peut mieux. Et vous ?

Aniya - Bien. J'ai rencontré un très bel homme sur Extranet.

Thomas - Une Asari ?

Aniya - Non, un Butarien.

Thomas vit alors que Marinick lui faisait signe pour lui dire de doubler la cadence.

Thomas - Y'aurait pas un bon truc léger pour les Turiens ?

Aniya - Voyons voir... Voilà.

Elle lui tendit une assiette de calamars bleus.

Aniya - Fricassée de calamars de Palaven. Marinick va adorer.

Thomas prit un grand plateau et y déposa l'assiette de Marinick, une canette de soda portant l'inscription "Turians Only", une assiette de steak-frites et une bière butarienne. Il salua Aniya et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur table avec son plateau. Marinick n'arrivait plus à parler, ses mandibules n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir.

Thomas - Ça va ? T'es en état de choc…

Marinick - Je...C'était ma femme...

Thomas - Et ?

Marinick – Elle est… enceinte !

C'est à ce moment-là que Layla Hawkins arriva. Une grande blonde aux yeux verts. Elle posa son plateau sur la table et s'assit aux cotés des deux hommes.

Layla - Salut les gars ! Désolée du retard, je... Ça va Marinick ?

Il n'arrivait plus à souffler mot.

Thomas - Un peu que ça va ! Il va être papa !

Layla - Oh mais c'est génial !

Marinick - O...Oui c'est génial !

L'interphone crachota.

Interphone - Les docteurs Jefferey et Hawkins sont demandés au laboratoire de test, de toute urgence.

Layla - Il est pas censé être fermé ?

Thomas - On dirait pas...

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le labo, laissant Marinick savourer la nouvelle que sa femme venait de lui annoncer. Le labo était gardé par deux hommes costauds à l'armure imposante et armés de fusils d'assaut Avenger. Ils montrèrent leur carte d'accréditation et passèrent la porte du laboratoire. À l'intérieur se trouvaient trois hommes portant également une blouse blanche, ainsi qu'un énorme sarcophage. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Thomas - Jornas ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Un Galarien approchant la cinquantaine se tourna vers lui.

Jornas - Ah docteur Jefferey ! Vos talents en nano-robotique vont nous être utiles, ainsi que les connaissances du docteur Hawkins en génétique.

Thomas - Mais pourquoi ?

Jornas - Vous le verrez bien assez tôt…

Le sarcophage s'ouvrit, libérant une fumée âcre.

8 ans plus tard...

C'était la première fois qu'Airus venait voir le lieu de travail de son père. C'était beau mais il s'ennuyait. Il voulait jouer avec Monsieur Thomas...

Airus - Monsieur Thomaaaas ! Pourquoi le monsieur il est endormi ?

Marinick - Airus ! Combien de fois t'aies-je dit de ne pas déranger Thomas !

Thomas s'accroupit de sorte à faire face au petit Turien. Il prit son omnitech, y installa un jeu éducatif et le tendit à l'enfant.

Thomas – Tiens, va t'asseoir là-bas.

Airus le remercia et s'empressa de jouer.

Thomas - Ah, les enfants... Layla ! On a des nouvelles du sujet ?

Layla sortit de la pièce adjacente.

Layla - Pouls normal. Implants stables et tissus organiques accordés aux implants cybernétiques. Il est prêt à être réanimé.

Thomas – Ok tout le monde !

Le brouhaha cessa aussitôt.

Thomas - Jornas, activez le sujet.

L'électrocardiographe situé à côté de Jornas se mit s'alluma. Les doigts du sujet se mirent à bouger, de même que ses jambes et ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

Thomas - Il a l'air conscient. Vous m'entendez ?

Il acquiesça.

Thomas – Pouvez-vous bouger ?

Il se leva difficilement et essaya de tenir debout mais préféra rester assis sur la table. Il fixait les personnes présentes dans la pièce, hébété.

Thomas - Layla, aidez-le.

Layla l'aida à se lever et à se tenir debout.

Thomas - bien, suivez-moi.

Il l'entraîna vers une salle annexe où se trouvaient un siège et un terminal ainsi qu'une porte.

Thomas – Asseyez-vous.

Le sujet s'assit et regarda le terminal.

Thomas - Ne bougez pas.

Le siège s'allongea légèrement et une faible décharge électrique parcourut l'échine du sujet.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête.

Cyber-Eye – Cyber-Eye activé. Mise en marche du module vocal. Mise en marche de l'affichage tête haute.

Une myriade d'informations s'affichèrent : un carré représentant le corps du sujet, une barre représentant les boucliers et une autre les munitions et l'arme disponibles.

Thomas – Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ?

Sujet - Je...m'appelle...Caleb Jones.

Soudain il sembla se réveiller d'un profond coma.

Caleb - Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Vous êtes qui ? Et c'est quoi ce truc que j'ai dans l'œil ?

Thomas - Je m'appelle Thomas Jefferey, vous êtes à ExuCon et ce "truc" que vous avez dans l'œil, c'est le Cyber-Eye, un prototype expérimental d'IA personnelle.

Caleb - Attendez... Je suis mort ?

Thomas – En effet, vous l'avez été. Ça fait 8 ans qu'on vous retape.

Caleb - 8 ans... Il a dû s'en passer des choses...

Thomas - Et pas qu'un peu. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Maintenant, vous allez venir avec moi, Je vais vous filer des habits.

Il ouvrit la porte et invita Caleb à entrer. Celui-ci avança et une musique douce se fit entendre dès qu'il eut franchi la porte. Cette pièce était petite et était munie d'une cabine. Thomas lui tendit un paquet contenant un jean bleu, un tee-shirt noir, une veste en simili cuir noire et des bottes noires également. Caleb s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la cabine. Thomas et Layla l'attendaient.

Thomas - Bien. Vous êtes prêt à visiter New-Heaven ?

Caleb - New-Heaven ?

Thomas - La station où vous vous trouvez en ce moment.

Caleb - OK.

Ils sortirent d'ExuCon et Caleb se retrouva dans la plus grande station spatiale qu'il avait jamais vue. Les rues étaient très larges, des arbres les bordaient, au loin il y'avait un lac...

Caleb - Woahhh ! C'est énorme !

Thomas - Venez ! On va par là.

Ils tournèrent vers un magasin dont l'enseigne laissait présager qu'il s'agissait d'un armurier. Et c'en était bien un. La boutique était remplie de râteliers plus ou moins pleins.

Layla – Choisissez ce que vous voulez. Tous vos achats seront aux frais de l'entreprise.

Il parcourut les rayons et dénicha un Predator, une Revenant, un Viper et un MC-CAIN. Après avoir payé, Thomas expliqua tout ce dont Caleb avait besoin de savoir. Ses armes resteraient à ExuCon. Thomas donna quelques trois milles crédits à Caleb et lui donna quartier libre.

Thomas - Je vous enverrez un message sur votre Omnitech quand j'aurais besoin de vous. La mini-carte de votre Cyber-Eye vous sera plus qu'utile. Si vous voulez aller dans un bar, allez au RaD100, vous ne serez pas déçu.

Caleb le remercia et se dirigea directement vers le RaD100.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 1, chapitre 2

Aimant à problèmes (synonyme de Caleb :noel: )

Caleb marchait tranquillement dans les larges avenues de New-Heaven. Tout autour de lui présageait une paix notable ; il avait vu des Asaris, des Humains, des Galariens, des Turiens mais aussi des Vortchas et même deux Krogans avec qui Caleb discuta pendant une bonne demi-heure. Le nouveau paradis portait bien son nom, tout ici était calme et paisible. Il arriva au RaD100, un grand bar à l'enseigne illuminée. Caleb hésita ; quelle surprise thomas lui avait-il réservé ?

Caleb - Bah, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il rentra et vit que le bar était bondé, mais toujours dans un calme relatif. Ainsi, des Vortchas discutaient avec des Turiens (ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser), des Quariens regardaient le spectacle de danse et, beaucoup plus étonnant, des Krogans se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Caleb s'assit et une mini-IV apparût sur la table.

IV - Bonjour monsieur. Veuillez vous identifier.

Un scanner digital sortit de la table. Caleb y plaça sa main et la laissa 5 secondes avant que le cadran ne se rétracte.

IV – Bienvenue, Monsieur Jones. Quelle sera votre commande ?

Caleb - Je ne sais pas moi , du ryncol ?

IV - Ryncol, boisson kroganne déconseillée aux non-krogans. Confirmez votre commande.

Caleb confirma et deux minutes plus tard une jolie brune arriva et lui donna un verre gros comme un poing.

Serveuse - Vous avez le goût du risque, vous !

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il entama la boisson. Effectivement, elle était très forte et la sensation était égale à avaler des charbons ardents agrémentés de verre pilé ; et la gorgée suivante, elle était devenue douce comme de la soie. Le spectacle était un genre de cabaret.

Deux heures plus tard...

Caleb avait fini le tord-boyau krogan et ne se sentait pas en état d'en commander un autre. Le spectacle était fini et il ne restait dans la salle que lui et une jeune femme encapuchonnée qui le fixait intensément. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle et, soudain, la lumière vacilla et la jeune femme disparut. La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau, cette fois pour de bon.

Cyber-Eye - Luminosité insuffisante. Activation vision nocturne.

Et il vit comme en plein jour. Un couteau était posé par terre. Il le ramassa et avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée. Fermée. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie de service. Il arriva dans un entrepôt où étaient entreposées diverses choses. Une lumière au bout du couloir attira son attention. Il avança vers la source de la lueur, située derrière une porte. Son module de vision nocturne se désactiva. Il poussa doucement la porte, le couteau dans la main. La pièce était assez petite, et trois hommes et deux femmes, dont l'encapuchonnée, étaient assis autour d'une table de poker. Caleb reconnut Thomas parmi eux.

Homme 1 - Tu crois qu'il a su trouver l'entrée ?

Homme 2 - Sûrement mais il s'est enfilé du ryncol. En attendant, carré de neuf.

Thomas - Et merde !

Femme - Désolée les mecs ! Quinte flush royale !

Encapuchonnée - Pour une fois que j'avais du jeu...

Caleb poussa la porte et rangea son couteau dans sa poche.

Caleb - Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Tout le petit monde se leva et l'observa.

Thomas - Tiens le voilà, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Homme 1 - J'y crois pas. T'as réussi, Thomas !

Caleb - Réussi quoi ? Oh ! J'exige des explications et des noms !

Le deuxième homme éclata de rire.

Femme - Tu ne nous reconnais vraiment pas ?

Thomas s'approcha de lui et observa ses tempes.

Thomas - Peut-être à cause des opérations. Essaye de te souvenir, Caleb.

Thomas lui demanda de s'asseoir. Caleb se concentra. Aussitôt des éclairs apparurent sous ses paupières et il se sentit s'évanouir.


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 1, chapitre 3.

Houston, je crois que Caleb a un problème.

Caleb fut pris de vertiges. Il se sentit chuter puis, d'un coup, sentit la douceur d'un bon lit.

Mme Jones - Caleb, mon chéri...

Caleb n'entendit pas tout de suite l'appel chaleureux, comme si ça venait de loin, de très loin. Quelqu'un le secoua.

Mme Jones - Allez, gros flemmard ! N'essaye pas d'encore simuler une maladie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et mit un temps fou pour comprendre. Il était de retour chez lui, sa mère était devant lui, Il était dans son lit. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il portait toujours le Cyber-Eye et se sentait capable de terrasser un ours à la force de ses poings. Il se leva péniblement et commença à s'habiller. Étant en plein mois de juin, Caleb pris des vêtements simples et légers : un jean bleu, une chemise noire, et son imper long noir en plus de ses sous-vêtements habituels. Il descendit le long de l'escalier puis le remonta à toute vitesse lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son cartable dans sa chambre. Cet épisode passé, il prit son déjeuner et partit vers le bus. En chemin, il croisa John qui l'invita à marcher avec lui.

John - Eh ben ! T'en fais une gueule de déterré !

Caleb - M'en parle pas ! Un motoculteur m'aurait passé dessus que ça n'aurait pas fait mieux.

John - Enfin, en même temps avec l'interro de Monstro aujourd'hui...

Monstro était en fait Monsieur Tenfor, un professeur sarcastique qui prenait un malin plaisir à maltraiter ses élèves dès la première incartade. Et bien sûr personne n'a jamais osé se plaindre.

Caleb - Oh c'est pas vrai...

John - Le théorème d'Archimède. Un vrai casse-burnes.

Le bus arriva et ils se dépêchèrent de monter à bord et de s'asseoir.

Le trajet fut malheureusement rapide. Ils sortirent sur le trottoir et se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Dans la cour attendait Monsieur Tenfor, devant qui se regroupait petit à petit la classe de Caleb. Ils se hâtèrent d'atteindre la file d'élèves et de se ranger. Ils montèrent au premier étage et rentrèrent dans la salle 159. Caleb s'installa à sa place habituelle, à côté de John.

M. Tenfor - Bien ! Sortez une feuille. Citez-moi le théorème d'Archimède sur la feuille.

Caleb ne comprenait rien à ce théorème mais lorsqu'il écrivit "Théorème d'Archimède" sur la feuille, son poignet fut guidé et la formule complète fut écrite sur la feuille en quelques secondes. Le Cyber-Eye afficha "Théorème terminé". Caleb donna un léger coup de coude à John et lui montra sa feuille discrètement. Une fois l'interro terminée, le professeur rendit les anciennes interros qu'il n'avait pas encore rendues.

M. Tenfor - Alors...Monsieur Herver. Trois sur vingt. Lamentable.

La note d'Herver pouvait s'expliquer. Il avait perdu sa mère la veille du devoir et en faisait le deuil.

M. Tenfor lui tendit la copie avec dégoût.

M. Tenfor - La prochaine fois, pensez un peu plus à votre cours et un peu moins à votre mère.

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Caleb se leva et attendit que le tortionnaire le fixe de ses yeux globuleux.

Caleb - Espèce d'enflure !

M. Tenfor - Répétez !

Caleb - Raclure de mes deux ! Enfoiré !

Le professeur s'avança d'un pas vif vers Caleb pour lui infliger une correction mais lorsqu'il fut à portée des bras de Caleb, ce dernier le prit par le col de sa veste et, d'une main, le fit voltiger jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle de cours.

Il fut acclamé tel un héros par toute la classe et Herver lui-même vint lui serrer la main. Mais, dans le bahut, il n'y avait pas que des élèves qui détestaient Tenfor. Un groupe de sportifs gonflés aux amphétamines l'adorait même. Leur leader, Sam, s'avança vers lui pendant que les autres le cernaient.

Sam - Alors ? T'as défoncé Tenfor y paraît ? Tu sais que nous l'aimons bien nous...

Il joua des mécaniques.

Sam - Alors... Je sais pas... On va le venger à sa place... Ça te gênes pas ?

Il voulut lui donner un coup en pleine tête. Caleb lui attrapa le poing et lui cassa le poignet. Il lui administra ensuite deux coups au ventre et trois au visage, lui déboîtant la mâchoire et lui cassant le nez. Il se tourna alors vers les autres et vit qu'ils étaient tous en train de fuir.

C'est à ce moment-là que des éclairs vinrent à nouveau le tourmenter.


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 1, chapitre 4

Retour vers le futur.

À nouveau cette sensation de vertige l'envahit. Puis il se retrouva encore devant la table de poker du RaD100. Thomas le regardait attentivement.

Thomas - Caleb...Caleb ? Allez !

Caleb - C'est bon, ça va.

Il se leva et s'adossa au mur.

Homme 1 - Tu nous reconnais maintenant ?

Caleb ouvrit les yeux et le Cyber-Eye identifia les visages.

Cyber-Eye - Présents dans la salle : Thomas Jefferey, Matt Shepard, John Denvers, Kasumi Goto, Kelly Chambers.

Kelly s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement le visage.

Caleb - Kelly ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Caleb - John, Shepard... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

John - Ça fait 8 ans que ExuCon te retape. Pendant 8 ans, on est restés en contact avec Thomas.

Shepard - Pour éviter de vous perdre à nouveau.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table.

Caleb - Je veux tout savoir, ce qu'il s'est passé, etc...

John - Ben, par où commencer ?... Le génophage krogan a été annulé, les Moissonneurs se sont fait exploser lors de l'attaque de la Terre, les Quariens sont revenus sur leur planète d'origine et ils cohabitent avec les Geths...

Caleb - Les Quariens ? Donc ils peuvent vivre sans leur combinaison ?

Shepard - Maintenant, oui. Et les Geths les ont bien aidés à se réadapter.

Thomas - Et je crois que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous...

Kelly approuva et enlaça Caleb.

Shepard - C'est sûr, vous allez adorer...

Caleb - Quoi ?

Kelly - Rejoins-moi au quartier résidentiel, je t'attendrai.

Sur ce, elle partit. Caleb ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Cyber-Eye - Accès à la zone résidentielle, veuillez tourner à droite et prendre l'ascenseur à votre gauche.

Les rues étaient encore bondées, malgré l'heure tardive. L'horloge interne du Cyber-Eye marquait 23H02. Caleb croisa deux Vortchas qui discutaient avec des Butariennes. Arrivé à l'ascenseur, Caleb se rendit compte qu'il était très grand. Seul lui et une Asari étaient présents dans l'habitacle. L'ascenseur se mit en marche. Caleb s'adossa à l'un des murs. L'Asari s'approcha de lui.

? - Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes nouveau par ici ? Je ne vous aie jamais vu...

Caleb - Oui, je viens d'arriver.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui.

? - Je m'appelle Sivya, Sivya T'Oven, monsieur ?

Caleb - Jones, Caleb Jones.

Sivya - Ce nom me dit quelque chose, vous n'auriez pas un frère qui a détruit la base des Récolteurs ?

Il réfléchit, pourquoi révéler sa véritable identité ? Aux yeux du monde, il était mort et cela valait mieux ainsi.

Caleb - Oui. Mon frère jumeau.

Elle s'adossa près de lui.

Sivya - Et vous venez pourquoi ?

Caleb - M'installer. Je dois retrouver ma sœur à la sortie de l'ascenseur.

Justement ce dernier s'ouvrit.

Sivya - Bien, si jamais vous voulez me voir, 34 rue des Peupliers.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et partit. Caleb sortit de l'ascenseur et attendit deux minutes.

Kelly arriva.

Kelly - Tu viens ?

Caleb la suivit. Ils longèrent la rue de la Renaissance et s'arrêtèrent boulevard du Premier Contact. Ils montèrent jusque au huitième étage d'un immeuble. Arrivé à l'appartement 816, Kelly lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Un enfant arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de Kelly.

? - Maman !

Caleb s'écarta pour laisser passer le bambin. Il tenait dans sa main un vieux Carniflex obsolète.

? - T'as vu ce que tonton John m'a apporté ? Et tonton Shepard m'a promis que quand je serais grand il m'apprendrait à m'en servir...

Kelly - John !

Caleb - Bah, si ça lui fait plaisir...

Le petit tira sa mère par la manche.

? - C'est qui ce monsieur ?

Kelly - Ben euh, c'est...

Caleb - Un ami de la famille.

Il sortit de sa poche un collier représentant le signe des Spectres, qu'il avait acheté avant d'aller au RaD100, et lui tendit.

Caleb - Tiens. Ça c'est de ma part.

Le petit prit le collier, remercia Caleb et partit jouer avec Airus, le petit de Marinick. Caleb rejoignit le groupe, c'est-à-dire Marinick, Thomas, Shepard, Layla, John et Kelly.

John - Alors ?

Caleb - C'est mon fils, hein ?

Shepard - Ouais. Il va avoir neuf ans au mois de mars.

Caleb ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 1, chapitre 5

Enfant, ballade et bataille de Krogans.

Caleb ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Thomas - Dis-moi, as-tu des problèmes avec tes "améliorations" ?

Caleb - Tiens, justement...quelles améliorations m'as-tu mises ?

Marinick - Vos jambes et vos bras étaient, pour ainsi dire, complètement détruits. On vous a donc ajouté des bras ainsi que des jambes robotisées. Et le Cyber-Eye est une vraie merveille.

Thomas - Oui. En plus d'être une IA des plus perfectionnées, il ajoute un système de vision nocturne, une reconnaissance faciale, une banque de données et même un système d'injection d'adrénaline.

Caleb - Traduction, s'il vous plait ?

Thomas - Au moment d'un combat que le Cyber-Eye jugera critique, un flux d'adrénaline sera libéré dans vos veines. Votre perception, vos réflexes seront d'autant plus rapides. Enfin, le temps se ralentira littéralement autour de vous.

Caleb - Cool, ça m'évitera de me faire blesser inutilement, enfin je présume...

Marinick - Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira pour le mieux.

Tout le monde le fixa. Caleb sentit venir le problème.

Caleb - Attends deux secondes. Vous m'avez pas ressuscité comme ça, pour le plaisir. Y'a une couille quelque part, pas vrai ?

Kelly - Eh bien... Oui.

Leurs visages s'assombrirent.

Shepard - Caleb, vous le savez déjà, le génophage Krogan a été annulé. Et, comment dire, la Hiérarchie turienne n'a pas vraiment apprécié...

Thomas - Pas du tout même !

Caleb - Oh là ! Je sens venir l'embrouille...

Marinick - Une nouvelle rébellion kroganne a éclaté. Shepard et vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir arrêter ce nouveau massacre...

Caleb - Putain ! Je le savais...

John se frappa le crâne.

Caleb - Bon, je pense pas que j'ai le choix de toute façon... Où se trouve la zone de combats ?

Thomas - Á plusieurs endroits. Mais plus particulièrement sur Eden Prime et Akuzé.

Shepard détourna la tête.

Shepard - Comme si UN massacre ne suffisait pas...

Caleb - J'ai un appartement dans le coin ?

Kelly se leva et partit vers la véranda. Elle revint avec une petite carte transparente.

Kelly - Oui, dans la rue des Peupliers. Appartement 35.

Thomas - Vos anciennes affaires et quelques...cadeaux de votre ami John ont déjà été amenés là-bas.

Caleb attrapa Kelly et pointa le petit bambin du doigt.

Caleb - Comment il s'appelle ?

Kelly lui caressa la joue.

Kelly - J'avais pensé à l'appeler comme toi puis j'ai décidé finalement de l'appeler Alex. Alex Chambers.

Caleb s'approcha de la sortie. Alex lui barra la route.

Alex - Dis ! Est-ce-que tu vas revenir bientôt ?

Caleb lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il avait hérité des cheveux mi-longs noirs de son père.

Caleb - pourquoi pas ? Si ta maman veut bien, demain on pourra aller se promener. J'ai vu un beau parc au niveau supérieur.

L'enfant se tourna vers Kelly et, à force de dire "S'il te plait", il finit par gagner.

Caleb - Je passerais te chercher demain.

Avant de partir, Thomas lui activa un module de contrôle temporel, lui permettant de remonter le temps pendant quelques instants. Mais Thomas lui recommanda d'être prudent : le module était encore assez instable. Il passa la porte menant au couloir puis prit l'ascenseur vers le hall.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la rue des Peupliers.

Caleb rentra dans le bâtiment que lui avait indiqué Kelly sur la carte. Une Turienne était accoudée à un comptoir. Caleb s'approcha d'elle.

Caleb - Excusez-moi ?...

Elle décolla le nez de son journal.

Gardienne - Oui ?

Caleb - Où se trouve l'appartement 35, s'il vous plait ?

Gardienne - L'ascenseur à votre gauche. Troisième étage.

Caleb la remercia et prit l'ascenseur qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Juste avant que la porte se ferme, quelqu'un cria "Attendez". Caleb retint la porta et la força à s'ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sivya. Elle monta dans l'habitacle et souffla. Elle semblait avoir couru.

Sivya – Alors, vous venez me voir ?

Caleb - Indirectement. J'emménage ici.

Elle parut étonnée. En même temps, forcer une porte d'ascenseur, qui peut facilement vous trancher un membre, à la seule force d'un bras n'est pas commun.

Sivya - Quel appartement ?

Caleb - Le 35.

Sivya - Tiens, on va être voisins.

Caleb sourit.

Caleb - Oui. Je connais déjà quelqu'un ici.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

Voix automatisée – Troisième étage.

"Asaris, héros de guerre" ironisa Caleb. Sivya ne comprit pas et lui jeta un regard amusé. Il se dirigea en compagnie de l'Asari vers son logement. Une fois arrivés, Caleb sortit la carte transparente et l'inséra dans la porte. Un déclic se fit entendre et la lumière rouge devint verte.

Sivya - Vous voulez que je vous aide à déballer vos cartons ?

Caleb se retourna et vit qu'une multitude de cartons s'entassait dans les salles.

Caleb - Eh bien... Avec plaisir !

Caleb laissa Sivya rentrer en premier et referma la porte en rentrant.

Caleb - Bien ! Par où commencer...

Il vit que les meubles étaient déjà installés. Des ustensiles étaient posés sur une table basse. Sivya ramassa un cutter et pris un carton au hasard. Elle l'ouvrit. Il contenait des dizaines de CD que Caleb adorait : Evanescence, Rammstein, Linkin Park... Caleb les rangea dans un placard à disques et déballa un autre carton. Celui-ci contenait une chaine hifi. Il la plaça sur un buffet.

Deux heures plus tard. 19h38. 35, rue des Peupliers.

Sivya et Caleb venaient de finir de tout sortir et ranger. Ils s'étaient installés près de la table basse et buvaient un café, venant d'un des cartons de denrées alimentaires que John avait apportés. Parmi les "surprises" de ce dernier, il avait pu voir : une guitare électrique, une console de jeux que Caleb avait du mal à identifier, un carton rempli de jeux vidéo de plateformes différentes, un guide "La drague pour les Nuls", ce qui amusa Sivya lorsqu'elle le découvrit et, le plus important, son ancienne garde-robe. Caleb passa un t-shirt uni noir et un jean bleu. Sivya lui avait proposé de cuisiner. Caleb ne sachant qu'à peine faire cuire des pâtes, accepta l'offre poliment. Il commençait à faire nuit dans les rues de New-Heaven, les lampadaires baissant d'intensité. Ils cuisinèrent ce qu'ils trouvèrent : riz et boulettes d'une viande que Caleb n'arriva pas à identifier. Caleb mit la table et ils commencèrent à manger.

Sivya – Dites-moi, Caleb, d'où venez-vous ?

Caleb voulait être franc avec elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le voulait.

Caleb - De la Terre. Manhattan.

Sivya - Oh ! La planète d'origine des Humains. Et vos parents ?

Caleb - Morts, tous les deux.

Sivya - Désolée, comment c'est arrivé ?

Caleb - Accident de voiture. Ils sont morts sur le coup. On pourrait changer de sujet, ça me met mal à l'aise...

Sivya - Bien sûr.

Caleb discuta avec Sivya jusqu'à 22h40, heure où Sivya le quitta pour rejoindre son appartement. Caleb partit se coucher, très fatigué.


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 1, chapitre 6

Le paradis… Mon cul, oui !

Rue des Peupliers, appartement 35, 8h33.

Caleb se réveilla tôt. La nuit avait été calme, sans aucun rêve. Il s'habilla promptement et se prépara un café. Il alluma la télé.

Télé - Bonjour. Vous regardez Galaxy News Nets, je suis Emily Wong...

Caleb ne prêtait pas attention à la télé. Ce qui l'importait était de savoir comment faire pour stopper la rébellion kroganne sans pour autant créer un nouveau génophage. La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Caleb se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers celle-ci. C'était Sivya.

Caleb - Oh, Sivya...

Sivya - Je partais pour le niveau marchand alors je me suis dit...

Caleb - Oui, oui, bien sûr. J'éteins la télé et je vous rejoins.

Caleb retourna éteindre la télé et finit son café. Il se rendit ensuite au niveau marchand avec Sivya. Elle était très gentille, un peu trop même, mais ce qui importait Caleb était seulement de passer un bon moment avec elle, c'est tout. Les rues de New-Heaven étaient quasi vides, ce qui donnait l'impression d'une station spatiale fantôme. Ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur rapidement, montèrent à l'intérieur, et descendirent vers le niveau 2.

Sivya - Quel âge avez-vous, Caleb ?

Caleb - J'ai... 25 ans. Et vous ?

Sivya - J'ai à peine atteint l'âge de Demoiselle. Cela équivaudrait à 18 années humaines. Mais en réalité, j'ai 102 ans. Vous ne faites pas votre force, pas vrai ?

Caleb se rappela comment il avait retenu l'ascenseur, la veille.

Caleb - Ah, oui...

Sivya le dévorait des yeux. Si jamais la porte de l'habitacle ne s'était pas ouverte, Caleb aurait cru qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Caleb - Bon, par où commencer ?

Sivya parut déçue puis suivit Caleb. Ils tournèrent à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur. Heureusement, les rues étaient à nouveau bondées.

Sivya - Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à la boutique de vêtements près du parc. Je passerais ensuite à la rédaction du journal.

Caleb - La rédaction ?

Sivya - Ah oui, j'ai oublié. Je suis journaliste au "Heaven-Daily", le journal local.

Caleb - Journaliste... C'est bien. Quels genres de potins vous racontez ?

Sivya - Potins, potins... C'est surtout des choses du style "Le maire de New-Heaven inaugure le nouveau commissariat" ou "Mise en place d'une barricade sur le secteur de la police" mais, en ce moment, on est plutôt à cran. Un Cartel de la drogue s'est formé.

Caleb - Le paradis n'est pas aussi paradisiaque que tu le croyais, hein ?

Sivya - Ça dure depuis un moment. L'un des principaux "dirigeants" de ce Cartel est connu sous le nom de "Shadow". On n'en sait pas plus. En même temps, aucun flic de New-Heaven ne veut s'approcher de l'entrepôt qui leur sert de base...

Elle pointa du doigt une grande bâtisse se trouvant à l'opposé de leur position. Caleb poussa la porte menant à la boutique de vêtements, laissant entrer Sivya en premier. La boutique était assez petite, et Caleb sentit un soulagement filtrer en lui : il ne voulait pas passer la journée à regarder Sivya essayer des vêtements.

New-Heaven, quartier marchand, 11h27.

Sivya avait enfin fini ses achats et de se pavaner devant Caleb avec des phrases style : "Ça ne me boudine pas...non ?" ou "Elle est bien ? Alors je la prends". Après avoir réglé l'addition (348 crédits), ils sortirent du magasin. Caleb trouvait impensable de payer aussi cher pour des bouts de tissu, mais qui se souciait de son jugement ? Ils se dirigèrent vers la rédaction du journal, Caleb portant les sacs. "Tu est très fort ? Montre-le-moi, s'il te plait..."avait ricané Sivya. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment de trois étages, entièrement en métal blanc et en plâtre. Sivya et Caleb rentrèrent. La réceptionniste les accueillit. Après quelques minutes, que Caleb trouva harassantes vu qu'il dut monter les trois étages par les escaliers, avec les lourds sacs de vêtements afin d'atteindre les bureaux, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Sivya. Elle poussa la porte et invita Caleb à rentrer. La pièce était assez grande, munie de deux tables, d'un divan et d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parc. Caleb posa les sacs par terre et s'assit sur le divan. Sivya prit place à son bureau.

Caleb - Pourquoi il y a deux bureaux ici ?

Sivya - Ma collègue est en congés. Elle serait ravie de te connaître, à mon avis. On est chargées toutes les deux de l'affaire du Cartel.

Il pensa a Kelly, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous chez elle à 12h00, or il était déjà 11h49.

Caleb - Je suis désolé Sivya, mais je dois m'en aller. Je suis attendu chez quelqu'un à midi.

Sivya approuva avec une pointe de regret. Caleb se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte.

Caleb - Je passerai peut-être dans l'après-midi. Tu seras la ?

Sivya - Oui, bien sûr.

Caleb la salua et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Il s'arrêta devant un fleuriste et acheta un bouquet de roses rouges puis à l'armurier ou il dénicha un Revenant obsolète à vendre. Il l'acheta et partit vers le quartier résidentiel.

New-Heaven, quartier résidentiel, boulevard du Premier Contact, appartement 816,11h59.

Caleb était essoufflé. Il avait couru un bon cinq cents mètres en sprintant. Il avait ensuite monté les huit étages à pied, l'ascenseur étant en panne. Il sonna à la porte de l'appartement 816 et se cacha la tête derrière le volumineux bouquet de fleurs. Kelly ouvrit la porte.

Caleb - Bonjour, c'est le facteur. Je vous apporte ce bouquet de roses de la part d'un certain "Caleb qui vous aime de tout son cœur".

Il décala le bouquet de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse voir sa tête.

Caleb - Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa.

Kelly - Pendant huit ans.

Elle sourit et prit le bouquet qu'elle posa sur la table où étaient assis John et Alex. Caleb les salua et Alex courut vers lui. Caleb lui tendit le fusil d'assaut de décoration.

Caleb - Pour compléter ta collection.

Alex - Coool !

Il lui arracha des mains et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Kelly lui fit des yeux incrédules.

Caleb - Ben quoi ? J'ai bien huit ans à rattraper, non ?


	7. Chapter 7

Partie 1, chapitre 7

Règle n°1 : Ne JAMAIS s'attaquer à Caleb...

New-Heaven, quartiers résidentiels, 17h33

Caleb marchait vers son appartement en compagnie de Sivya, qu'il avait rejoint précédemment à son bureau. Un silence de plomb les entourait et Caleb sentait que le danger les guettaient, derrière une ruelle. Il jetait systématiquement un regard derrière lui dès qu'il entendait un bruit. Sivya lui attrapa le bras.

Sivya - Nerveux ?

Caleb - J'ai l'impression que l'on nous suit...

Sivya - Ne t'inquiètes pas... Ça va aller ?

Caleb la repoussa doucement.

Caleb - Oui, je crois que oui...

Ils passèrent devant des ruelles sombres. Sivya avançait rapidement, tandis que Caleb scrutait l'obscurité. Il ne perçut rien d'autre que le mouvement d'un chat errant.

Caleb (à lui-même) - Je me fais sûrement des illusions...

À peine eut-il le temps de formuler cette phrase qu'un cri retentit dans la ruelle, un cri de femme... Sivya !

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans dépasser la limite de vitesse autorisée et arriva au tournant de la rue. Là se trouvaient trois hommes frêles, tous trois munis du même tatouage, une fiole sur un C vert. Caleb vit qu'ils étaient tous les trois pris dans un genre de transe ultraviolente. De la bouche de l'un sortait une écume blanche. Caleb ne réfléchit pas et prit le col du premier pour le balancer contre le mur de l'immeuble qui faisait le coin. Le deuxième s'avança vers lui, un couteau à la main. Il donna un coup à l'épaule de Caleb, le faisant saigner légèrement. Soudain, la vue de Caleb se brouilla légèrement et il remarqua que le temps se ralentissait autour de lui.

Cyber-Eye - Flux d'adrénaline libéré. Durée : vingt-cinq secondes.

Caleb extirpa le couteau de sa blessure et le jeta. Il cogna ensuite l'homme devant lui à la tête, lui déboîtant la mâchoire avec une forte probabilité de tomber dans les pommes. Le temps lui étant compté, il se dirigea vers l'homme à l'écume, qui tentait d'étrangler Sivya, et lui cassa les deux bras et une jambe. Le temps reprit son cours normal. Les deux cognés tombèrent à terre, tous deux jetant des râles de douleur abominables. Caleb regarda sa blessure. Elle saignait abondamment maintenant et si il on ne lui prodiguait pas les premiers soins rapidement, il allait se vider de son sang.

Sivya - Merci, Caleb...

Elle avisa son bras.

Sivya - Merde ! Attends...

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un patch carré. Elle le mit sur la blessure de Caleb. Aussitôt il se sentit mieux.

Sivya - Du médi-gel en patch. Tu les as mis dans un sale état...

Caleb se retourna. Effectivement, le premier homme, que Caleb avait lancé contre un mur, était encastré à l'intérieur de ce dernier, le deuxième était évanoui et le troisième continuait à gémir. Une sirène retentit et une voiture volante aux phares bleus et rouges atterrit près de Caleb et Sivya. Un homme en armure noire en sortit. Il semblait avoir la cinquantaine et jeta aux blessés un regard méprisant. D'autres voitures arrivèrent.

Garner - Allez les gars, emportez-moi ça.

Il regarda Caleb.

Garner - C'est VOUS qui avez fait ce carnage ?

Caleb opina du chef. Il se sentait mal et le Cyber-Eye ne cessait de clamer "Danger : état dangereux, risque d'évanouissement."

Sivya - Commisaire, ils m'ont attaquée et Caleb est venu m'aider. Sans lui, eh bien, je ne vous parlerais pas en ce moment-même.

Garner - Il ne fallait pas accepter de couvrir l'affaire Shadow. Maintenant il voudra vous tuer par tous les moyens possibles. Vous et votre associé.

Caleb - C'est qui ces gars ? Des junkies ?

Garner - Ouais. En fait, Shadow était un ancien soldat de l'Alliance retenu pour tester le Closer, une drogue sensée rendre les soldats plus forts, plus rapides... presque invincibles, quoi. Mais il y'a eu un problème. Le Closer se révéla être très addictif et la plupart des sujets ayant étés retenus pour ce projet étaient prêt a tuer pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule dose. Il est donc resté au stade expérimental. Mais Shadow s'est barré de l'Alliance, en volant au passage la formule du Closer. Il a créé un genre de Cartel.

Il observa l'état de Caleb.

Garner - Écoutez, retournez chez vous et venez me voir demain à mon bureau, dans la zone policière du quartier marchand. Pour passer, dites que vous venez me voir.

Sivya attrapa Caleb par la taille et l'entraîna vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils montèrent au 3ème étage et Sivya fit entrer Caleb dans son appartement. Il était meublé différemment de celui de Caleb et les murs étaient peints en fuchsia. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le sofa. Aussitôt un varren sortit de la cuisine et sauta sur Caleb.

Sivya - Marley ! Descends de Caleb tout de suite !

Il sauta sur le sofa à côté de Caleb et se mit à ronchonner.

Caleb - Marley ?

Sivya - C'est un vieux chanteur pacifiste humain. Tu connais ?

Caleb (chantonnant) - _"Don't worry,be happy. Cause every little thing is gonna be alright..."_

Sivya - Tu es cultivé... Attends, je vais chercher des compresses.

Elle partit vers la salle de bain où elle prit une boîte de compresses, des bandages et un désinfectant.

New-Heaven, quartier résidentiel, rue des Peupliers, appartement 35.

Sivya - ... Et surtout si ça empire, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Caleb acquiesça et entra dans son appartement où il fila jusqu'au lit. Il se jeta sur ce dernier et s'endormit aussitôt. Il se mit à rêver…


	8. Chapter 8

Partie 1, chapitre 8

Mes amis, mes amours... Mes emmerdes !

Un long couloir s'étendait devant Caleb, aux murs blancs immaculés et, au fond, une porte blanche attirait son regard. Caleb courut jusqu'à cette porte. Un silence de plomb régnait. Il ouvrit la porte. Une pièce immense s'ouvrait à lui, tellement grande qu'on n'en voyait pas le plafond. Un immense escalier lui faisait face. En haut se trouvait un homme blanc, assez grand, ayant une barbe légère blanche et des cheveux coupés courts blancs également. Il était aussi entièrement vêtu de blanc. Caleb l'appela mais il ne répondit pas, figé dans une posture à la limite du garde à vous. Caleb monta les marches et, arrivé à moins de 2 mètres de l'homme, il sentit un profond sentiment de paix monter en lui. Il monta le restant de marches et fit face à l'homme, qui posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire tel que ceux qu'un père adresse à son enfant.

? - Pas maintenant, Caleb.

Caleb se réveilla en sursaut, presque debout, haletant. Sa blessure lui faisait un mal de chien mais il ne voulait pas déranger Sivya. Il consulta sa montre : 8H02. Il se leva et se fit un café. Il testa ensuite la chaîne Hi-Fi en mettant un morceau d'Iggy Pop. Aussitôt les premières notes de The Passenger se firent entendre. En chantonnant, Caleb pris sa douche et s'habilla avec un jean bleu, un pull-over noir et une veste en cuir lui allant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il descendit ensuite dans la rue et se mit en route vers le niveau marchand.

New-Heaven, quartier marchand, barricade de la police, 8H45

Policier - Désolé, monsieur. Le secteur est réservé à la police.

Caleb était exaspéré. Dix minutes que ce garde lui répétait la même chose. Caleb se retenait de ne pas lui faire une leçon à "sa" manière.

Caleb - Bon, ducon, va me chercher ton patron, sinon je te transforme en passoire vivante, ou presque.

Le policier prit l'interphone et, après la grande engueulade qu'il dut endurer, fit passer Caleb. L'enceinte du bâtiment servait de parking aux voitures volantes que Caleb avait pu apercevoir, et de hub pour l'armurerie. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour trouver le bureau de Garner, ) l'autre bout du bâtiment principal. Il toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un Garner excité. Garner l'invita à entrer. Caleb s'assit sur un des sofas du bureau.

Garner - Vous êtes bien matinal, pour un jeune homme.

Caleb - Je dors assez peu, en ce moment.

Garner sortit une photo. C'était celle des assaillants de la veille, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Garner - C'est incroyable ce que vous avez fait à ces junkies. Y'en a un qui est mort, vous savez...

Caleb - Celui à qui j'ai fait manger du béton ?

Garner - Son visage est tellement déformé que les légistes n'ont pas encore réussi à l'identifier… Et bien sûr il n'est pas dans notre base de données ADN… Vous êtes sûr de ne vous être servi que de vos poings ?

Caleb hocha la tête.

Garner - Vous seriez un atout de taille pour cette ville...

Caleb - Je rêve ou vous me dites d'aller grossir les rangs de la police ?

Garner - Vous avez à vous seul la force et l'intelligence de vingt de mes hommes. Je ne dirais pas non.

Caleb réfléchit. Il lui fallait un job et vu que la force n'était pas un problème pour lui...

Caleb - J'accepte.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Garner - Vous m'en voyez ravi...

Une semaine plus tard...

Eden Prime, Docks, 11H32.

L'armure Hassel-Kedar de Caleb scintillait au soleil intense d'Eden Prime. Les docks et la zone d'habitations étaient les dernières infrastructures intactes de la planète, le reste n'étant qu'un champ de bataille. Lui et Shepard venaient d'arriver.

Caleb - Hé, Shepard. Tu sais quoi ?

Shepard - Quoi ?

caleb - J'me suis cassé un ongle...


	9. Chapter 9

Partie 1, chapitre 9.

Petit dodo sous les bombes.

Eden Prime, Ghost Town, 12H03

Ghost Town. Ainsi se nommait la dernière "ville" d'Eden Prime. Un tas de métal, saupoudré de soldats blessés ou dans l'incapacité de combattre. Et dire que Sivya s'était engagée pour suivre Caleb. Un vaisseau de transport de troupes passa devant eux, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres. Un homme trapu en sortit, portant un jeune homme ayant perdu un bras et sûrement beaucoup de sang. Il le confia à des infirmiers et se dirigea vers Shepard.

Mendès - Commandant. Je suis le sergent-chef Mendès. Vous devez être le commandant Shepard et le caporal Jones.

Caleb - Appelez-moi Caleb, c'est exaspérant ces grades...

Shepard lui asséna une tape amicale dans le dos.

Shepard - Ouais, mais va falloir t'y faire, maintenant…

Mendès - Vos affaires ont déjà été apportées dans vos baraquements. Allez vous préparer et rejoignez le groupe de percée à la porte sud à 19H00. Bienvenue en enfer, les gars.

Caleb resta tandis que Shepard s'éloignait.

Caleb - Euh, chef...

Mendès - Oui, caporal ?

Caleb - Une Asari nommée Sivya T'Oven s'est engagée pour être infirmière ici. Vous sauriez ou elle est ?

Mendès se frotta le front.

Mendès - Si, comme vous dites, elle est infirmière, allez voir à l'infirmerie…

Caleb - Merci, chef.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, en se maudissant d'avoir pu poser une question aussi débile…

1 heure plus tard...

Une heure pour trouver l'infirmerie. Un peu trop au goût de Caleb, surtout que l'orientation n'était pas son fort. Enfin bon, maintenant il y était...

Des centaines de blessés agonisants sur leur lit étaient entassés dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne école. Sivya n'était pas dans les parages. Il vit une humaine s'occuper d'un blessé.

Caleb - Excusez-moi, je cherche mademoiselle T'Oven...

La femme, ayant des cheveux courts et des tatouages familiers à Caleb, se retourna tout en parlant.

? - Cinquième étage, ceux qui se sont mangés une bastos... Woo! Putain!

Une détonation sourde retentit à ses oreilles, suivie d'une grosse douleur. Il s'évanouit.

Caleb était allongé par terre, dans ce couloir blanc à la porte unique. Il l'ouvrit, gravit les marches et fit face à l'homme en blanc.

Caleb - Écoute moi bien, dushnock ! Je me suis fait poignarder, tirer dessus et je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout de bonne humeur alors écoute moi : c'est quoi cet endroit ?

L'homme se contenta de montrer du doigt quelque chose derrière Caleb. Il se retourna. Un homme avançait vers eux, baignant dans une aura rouge et noire. L'homme en noir commençait à monter les marches. Caleb se réveilla. Il entendait des échos de voix et sa vision était toute floue.

? - Tu...exprès !...Et si ...tué ?

? - Je...avoir...fantôme...Je savais pas !

Son ouïe devenait plus claire, ainsi que sa vue. L'infirmière et Shepard s'engueulaient. Sivya cherchait désespérément quelque chose dans une armoire.

Shepard – C'est notre seul espoir et il faut que tu lui balance une charge biotique suffisante pour terrasser un dévoreur !

? - Je croyais qu'il avait clamsé ! Atomisé avec la base des Récolteurs !

Sivya fit volte-face précipitament, avec un petit flacon transparent a la main.

Sivya - Vous voulez dire que...

L'infirmière prit le produit des mains de Sivya, le mit dans une seringue et l'inocula dans les veines de Caleb, qui se réveilla tout de suite, les yeux éclairés par une lampe torche.

Sivya - Arrête, tu vas l'aveugler !

Caleb prit la torche des mains de l'infirmière et, avec le peu de forces en sa possession, la brisa en deux. Le métal produisit une plainte aigüe. Caleb essaya de se lever mais ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Shepard - Incroyable comme il se rétablit vite.

Caleb - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le comité d'accueil ?


	10. Chapter 10

Partie 1, chapitre 10

Chienne de vie... :p)

(Musique conseillée : War)

Caleb - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le comité d'accueil ?

Tout le monde le regardait. Ils étaient dans une pièce à l'écart, porte fermée. Sivya auscultait Caleb de fond en comble.

Shepard - Écoute, calme-toi. Une guerre, c'est déjà trop. Inutile d'en créer une deuxième.

? - Caleb, je...

Caleb mit quelques secondes avant de la reconnaitre.

Caleb - Jack ?

Sivya - Quoi, vous vous connaissez ?

Shepard - Il y a huit ans, les Récolteurs ont attaqué l'humanité. Caleb, Jack, moi-même et quelques autres, avons détruit la base des Récolteurs et sommes sortis indemnes d'une mission qualifiée de suicidaire... enfin presque.

Sivya fixait Caleb, lui lançant un regard chargé d'émotions diverses. De la colère ? De l'anxiété ? Ou encore était-ce de la compassion ?

Caleb - Je suis officiellement mort au champ d'honneur, dans l'explosion. En me sacrifiant j'ai sauvé le reste de l'équipage.

Sivya s'évanouit.

Caleb - Sivya !

Il se précipita vers elle. Plus de pouls. Elle avait fait une crise cardiaque, submergée par l'émotion.

Shepard - Merde ! J'vais chercher du secours. Jack, va chercher du matériel et, Caleb, reste là .

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant Caleb avec la jeune Asari. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, elle risquait de mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Il se rappela ses cours de premiers secours. Il déchira la combinaison moulante de Sivya, plaça ses mains entre sa poitrine et effectua des impulsions. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...

Caleb - Allez !

Il pinça ensuite le nez de Sivya, lui ouvrit la bouche, inspira et expira de l'air dans le corps de Sivya. Puis il recommença l'opération. Il s'apprêtait à insuffler l'air quand son cœur se remit à battre. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Caleb passa son bras derrière la nuque de Sivya et leva doucement sa tête.

Caleb - Ça va ? Tu...

Sivya posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Caleb.

Sivya - Shhhht...

Elle approcha sa tête de celle de Caleb et l'embrassa.

Eden Prime, Ghost Town, porte sud, 18H49.

Mendès – Gaaaaarde à vous !

Tous les participants à la percée étaient en ligne, c'est-à-dire environ soixante-dix soldats. Shepard les passait en revue. Tous des volontaires, la plupart couvert de cicatrices gagnées au combat. Certains reconnaissaient Shepard et lui montraient un respect total. Enfin la vraie action allait commencer. Il se plaça bien à la vue de tous.

Shepard - Bien, dans dix minutes, nous serons partis. J'ai pour objectif de tous vous garder en vie. Cet objectif ne sera pas atteint... Pas pour tout le monde. N'oubliez pas contre qui vous vous battez. Ils veulent la guerre ? Ben je vais vous dire, ILS VONT L'AVOIR, LEUR PUTAIN DE GUERRE !

Le Cyber-Eye de Caleb sonna. Thomas lui avait envoyé un message.

Thomas (Cyber-Eye) - Retrouve moi à la salle de commandement. On doit parler tactique.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de commandement. Thomas l'attendait devant, une cigarette aux lèvres et deux étoiles sur ses épaulettes.

Thomas - Ah, te voilà. Tu fumes ?

Caleb - Je manque déjà assez de me faire tuer comme ça, merci.

Thomas - Bon, tu vas être assigné à un commando de deux personnes, plus toi. Vous devez poser une bombe de vingt kilotonnes au Karsheck Memorial, et filer. Vous aurez 10 minutes.

Caleb – Je croyais que tu étais chercheur, pas général…

Thomas – J'ai beaucoup de facettes…

Caleb acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte sud. Sivya et Jack l'attendaient devant.

Caleb - Quel est le problème ?

Sivya s'approcha de lui.

Sivya - Je viens avec toi.

Caleb - Hors de question.

Sivya s'approcha de lui et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Sivya - Caleb, je sais très bien qu'à toi seul tu t'attires plus d'ennuis que trois bataillons turiens sur Tuchanka.

Caleb - Ouais, mais ça c'est inné. On apprend à vivre avec. (Soupir) J'imagine que rien ne pourra te faire changer de décision.

Caleb prit son Carniflex et le tendit à Sivya

Caleb - Tiens, vise et tire.

Shepard donna l'ordre aux soldats de passer à l'assaut, avant que Caleb et son commando ne contournent le champ de bataille.


	11. Chapter 11

Partie 1, chapitre 11

Eden prime, 21 H 02

La nuit était tombée sur Eden prime. Deux heures que Caleb attendait le signal de l'équipe de diversion. Il faisait froid et l'armure de Caleb n'avait pas d'option "Chauffage central ". Assis près d'un abri, il attendait en compagnie de Sivya, qui l'enlaçait, et de Jack qui surveillait les alentours avec des jumelles. L'environnement était très silencieux, trop même. Sivya restait la tête collée à la poitrine de Caleb.

Sivya – Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié ? Tu n'avais pas de raisons apparentes de le faire...

Caleb se souvint de sa course harassante, qui l'avait conduit devant la Grande Faucheuse en personne.

Caleb - Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour la survie du plus grand nombre.

Sivya - L'important est que tu sois là, maintenant.

Jack arriva en courant. Elle avait troqué son lance-roquettes pour un fusil de sniper Veuve.

Jack - Allez, vous devez y aller. Ils arrivent. Prenez ce chemin de terre et frayez-vous un chemin à travers les décombres. Le mémorial ne devrait pas se trouver loin.

Caleb se leva, aida Sivya à faire de même, puis attrapa son revenant et fit jouer la culasse. C'est maintenant l'heure de la survie du plus fort.

(Musique conseillée : "The Reality Of War" ou "Battle Song")

Arrivés à trente mètres du mémorial, les tirs ennemis fusèrent. Caleb se mit à couvert derrière des débris et tira à l'aveuglette. Il toucha et tua un krogan. Vite, avancer et réduire cet endroit en poussière radioactive. Vingt mètres. Un Krogan surgit juste devant lui en criant, se préparant à tirer. Caleb eut à peine le temps d'activer le flux d'adrénaline que Sivya se plaça entre Caleb et le Krogan. Les balles du fusil Claymore la transpercèrent.

Caleb - Nooooonnnnnnnn !

Il tira sur le krogan jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide, le transformant littéralement en passoire. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à Sivya et s'agenouilla. Les tirs s'étaient arrêtés. Un long filet de sang violet parcourait la joue de la jeune Asari.

(Musique conseillée : "Sivya's Death Theme")

Sivya - La survie... du plus grand... nombre... chacun... son tour...

Caleb lui appliqua du médi-gel mais elle avait besoin de soins intensifs au plus vite.

Caleb - Ne dis pas ça. (Il la prend dans ses bras) Tu vas t'en sortir. (Par radio) Que quelqu'un me pose cette putain de bombe !

Il se mit à courir vers une position sûre. Sivya parlait pendant que Caleb courait, mais de plus en plus faiblement.

Sivya - Je... Je t'ai toujours... aimé, Caleb...

Il arriva à un petit bosquet où des troupes étaient regroupées. Il posa Sivya sur l'herbe. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Caleb - MEDECINNNN ! VITE !

Sivya l'attrapa par le col.

Sivya - Tu dois terminer ... affaire... Shadow...

Caleb - Tout va bien aller, tu verras (Il pleure de plus en plus)... Tu... Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontrés ? Je t'ai menti. Le... Le Caleb Jones dont toute la galaxie parle... c'est moi...

Elle ferma les yeux.

Caleb - Non, non... (Il pleure à chaudes larmes)

Deux ans plus tard...

New-Heaven, secteur de la police, 17 H 51.

Garner - ... Et donc, bienvenue dans la police de New-Heaven.

Thompson souriait. Il était enfin policier. Garner et lui discutèrent un bout de temps, lui présentant les différents départements et responsables : la Criminelle, dirigée par Johnson, la Scientifique avec Chase, et d'autres noms que Thompson ne retint pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une paroi de verre, le bureau des Affaires Classées.

Thompson - Et lui ?

Garner parut interloqué.

Garner - Un conseil. Ne te le met jamais à dos. Tu te souviens de l'attaque d'Eden Prime, il y a deux ans ? C'est en partie grâce à lui que la planète est sauve. Mais il a perdu une amie dans la bataille et quand il est revenu à New-Heaven, sa fiancée et son fils avaient été assassinés. Il s'appelle Caleb Jones.

Caleb lui jeta un regard noir.

Garner - Au début, il était à la criminelle mais, au vu de l'état dans lequel il ramenait les criminels, l'interrogatoire faisait chou blanc. Par contre la morgue ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée.

Garner consulta sa montre puis tapa contre l'épaisse paroi de verre.

Garner - Allez, Jones, rentre chez toi.

Caleb se leva et rangea sa chaise sous son bureau. Il enfila son manteau de cuir et partit vers le quartier résidentiel.


	12. Chapter 12

Partie 2, chapitre 1

L'envers du décor

New-Heaven, quartier marchand, 18H01.

Caleb pénétra à l'intérieur du RaD100. Un air de jazz et une forte odeur de tabac emplissait la pièce. Cela fera bientôt deux ans que Caleb venait ici pour la première fois. Mais de paradis cet endroit n'avait que le nom. Au début, Caleb avait cru à cette mascarade… Mais ce n'était au final qu'une façade, une illusion. Ce monde était pourri, comme tous les autres. Les habitants ne pouvaient plus sortir sans une arme sur eux, la délinquance ayant augmenté de manière fulgurante en deux ans. Maintenant régnaient sexe, drogue, violence et alcool. Le nouveau paradis se gangrénait peu à peu, se transformant en antichambre de l'Enfer. Oui, l'Enfer... c'est le mot.

Caleb s'installa à une table et une IA apparut aussitôt.

IA - Bonjour, monsieur Jones, votre commande ?

Caleb parla d'une voix rauque et grave.

Caleb - Comme d'habitude...

Cinq minutes plus tard arrivait Jayne, une Quarienne de vingt-sept ans, serveuse au RaD100. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Caleb environ deux ans plus tôt et ils étaient devenus amis. Jayne surveillait Caleb. Elle s'assit devant lui et fit glisser un whisky sur la table.

Jayne - Dure journée ?

Caleb - 'Passé mon temps à lire et relire des dossiers d'affaires classées. Pas dur, chiant.

Il avala son verre d'un trait.

Caleb - T'as fini ?

Jayne - Ouais. Tu veux y aller ?

Il régla l'addition puis se leva de sa chaise. Son pistolet lui rentrait dans les côtes.

Caleb - Ouais...

Elle se leva et le suivit. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs boutiques, dont celle où Caleb avait accompagné Sivya. Pendant quelques secondes, Caleb aurait juré l'avoir vue essayer des vêtements pendant qu'il attendait patiemment en commentant parfois d'un "Bien" ou "Sexy...". Jayne le ramena à la réalité. Ils étaient arrivés à l'ascenseur menant au quartier résidentiel. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Caleb s'adossant à la paroi de verre.

Jayne - Tu me raccompagnes ?

Caleb - Pourquoi pas ?

L'ascenseur ralentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils marchèrent vers l'appartement de Jayne, où ils arrivèrent rapidement. Caleb s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Marley arriva en trombe et sauta sur Caleb, lançant un genre de ronronnement. Depuis la mort de Sivya, Caleb avait dû s'occuper de Marley mais, au vu de la fréquence à laquelle Caleb était chez lui, Jayne avait proposé de le prendre avec elle ; ce qui était une libération pour Caleb. Il regarda sa montre : 19H35.

Caleb - Jayne ! J'ai oublié que je devais faire quelque chose, désolé je vais devoir partir...

Jayne - D'ac. Mais pas de bêtises, ça fait au moins cinquante fois que je dois aller te chercher à Exu-Con. T'as failli y rester, la dernière fois...

Caleb (sarcastique) - Oui, maman...

Puis il quitta l'appartement.

New-Heaven, quartier marchand, 19H45

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, laissant Caleb s'aventurer dans les rues désertes de New-Heaven. Il marchait rapidement, à la limite de la course. Finalement, il arriva à destination : le Heaven's Daily. Le bâtiment était encore ouvert, une chance. Les couloirs étaient déserts, pas âme qui vive. Soudain, il vit une ombre au détour d'un couloir. Il sortit son Carniflex de son holster d'épaule et visa devant lui. Plus que trois secondes et il serait en ligne de mire. 2. 1...

Concierge - Woh ! Du calme !

Un concierge. Faut arrêter la parano, Caleb. Tu finiras par tuer quelqu'un. Il rangea son arme et sortit son insigne de police.

Caleb - Police de New-Heaven. Je viens pour fouiller les bureaux de Kelly Chambers et Sivya T'Oven.

Concierge - Les bureaux du dernier étage. Personne n'y a été depuis longtemps, grosso-modo deux ans, alors pourquoi vous venez ?

Caleb ne répondit pas, montant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il s'immobilisa. Il allait affronter les fantômes de son passé.


	13. Chapter 13

Partie 2, chapitre 2

Manque de chance… Quoique…

New-Heaven, quartier marchand, rédaction du Heaven Daily, bureau de Sivya et de Kelly, 19H51

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, entra et la referma. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, excepté une énorme couche de poussière qui recouvrait tout. Kelly avait appris à Caleb qu'elle travaillait avec Sivya peu avant son départ précipité pour Eden Prime. Il fouilla le bureau de Sivya, sans rien y trouver d'intéressant. Mais que cherchait-t'il, au juste ? Quelque chose qui lui en apprendrait plus, n'importe quoi…

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Kelly et s'assit sur le fauteuil molletonné, analysant le bureau. Il était magnifique et vieux de deux siècles. Sur le bois sombre reposait un ordinateur et une photo d'un homme, qui n'était pas inconnu à Caleb…

Il s'approcha et passa sa main sur le cadre pour y retirer la saleté accumulée depuis deux ans. C'était lui, il y a maintenant dix ans, lors de ses dix-huit ans. Shepard avait organisé une fête sur Omega. Il prit le cadre métallique entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il le souleva du bureau, un petit son creux se fit entendre et un tiroir secret s'ouvrit, juste au-dessus des jambes de Caleb. Il le tira vers lui pour découvrir son contenu. Il y avait un petit disque de données sur lequel était noté "Pour Caleb" et un dossier nommé "Shadow". Il récupéra le disque et le dossier avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un coup de feu et un cri se firent entendre. Merde. Des mercenaires. Ils étaient une quinzaine, il les entendait monter les marches. Comment sortir ? Foncer dans le tas ? Non, trop risqué. Se planquer sous un bureau ? T'as raison Caleb, ils vont pas te voir… Il regarda la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parc Jones, nommé en son honneur. Il ne lui restait plus que cette solution. Il espérait juste que le choc ne le tue pas. Il s'appuya sur le mur, prit une profonde inspiration et fonça tête baissée vers la fine paroi de verre, qui ne résista guère au choc.

Et le voilà, à 25 mètres du sol, sautant vers un parc et poursuivi par plusieurs hommes sûrement armés jusqu'aux dents. Il atteignit le sol. Sa jambe gauche ayant tout encaissé, elle se fractura en plusieurs endroits, le faisant saigner abondamment. Caleb ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Mais il se força à se traîner jusqu'à Exu-Con. Il y arriva relativement vite, vu l'état dans laquelle était sa jambe. L'hôtesse se demanda pourquoi il était là. Puis elle vit la traînée de sang que Caleb laissait derrière lui et elle se précipita vers le blessé. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Caleb (faible) - Le docteur Jefferey, vite…

Il s'évanouit dans les bras de l'hôtesse.

New-Heaven, quartier marchand, Exu-Con, 10H01.

Jayne - Soit t'es suicidaire, soit t'es complétement timbré !

Jayne avait appris les déboires de Caleb la nuit dernière. Elle était arrivée en trombe, comme à son habitude. Elle sermonnait Caleb à longueur de journée, à croire qu'elle aimait ça. Pour une Quarienne, elle avait une énergie débordante.

Jayne - C'est pas vrai ! La cinquième fois en un mois ! Je...

Caleb - Jayne, je vais bien. Le corps va bien, la tête va bien.

Jayne - Le corps va bien ? Mais tu as une jambe cassée !

Caleb - J'avais. Thomas l'a arrangée.

Jayne - Mais thomas ne sera pas toujours là pour toi ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un DSO et un dossier !

Caleb jugea la situation. Il fallait détendre l'atmosphère, sinon elle va finir par le tuer. Et pourquoi pas jouer sur les sentiments ?

Caleb - Tu sais que tu dois être mignonne, quand t'es en colère, sous ton masque ?

Elle l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et le tira pour le mettre debout. Sa voix devint plus calme. Elle posa une main sur son torse.

Jayne - Écoute Caleb, je sais que tu n'es pas du style à faire dans la finesse, et que tu finis toujours avec un ou même plusieurs membres inertes, t'y peux rien, t'es un aimant à ennuis. Mais je me fais un sang d'encre, alors essayes juste de ne pas te faire descendre, ok ?

Caleb ne répondit pas, il attrapa ses affaires (il était toujours torse nu) et sortit de l'hôpital en compagnie de Jayne.

.com/watch?v=SwcZR_9bO3Y

New-Heaven, appartement de Caleb Jones, 10H35

Caleb s'assit sur le sofa, après avoir mis un CD de Linkin Park dans la chaine Hi-Fi. Il partit vers la salle de bains, mais s'arrêta devant le buffet où étaient posées des photos. Certaines attirèrent son attention : celle que Jayne avait prise lorsque Sivya, Kelly, Alex, Caleb et elle-même étaient partis sur Virmire pour le week-end. Dessus, Sivya était montée sur Caleb, essayant de le faire chuter, Kelly se dorait au soleil et Alex aidait Sivya à faire tomber Caleb dans les vagues. Une autre photo, prise par Caleb cette fois, montrait Sivya au bord de l'eau azur, souriante. Caleb pensa au DSO de Kelly. Il le prit et le mit dans l'holo-projecteur. Un hologramme de Kelly apparut.


	14. Chapter 14

Partie 2, chapitre 3

La mission

New-Heaven, appartement de Caleb Jones, 10H37

La voix de Kelly se fit entendre. Celle-ci paraissait apeurée, comme traquée, mais elle restait assez calme.

Kelly - Caleb, si tu écoutes ce message, c'est que je suis plus de ce monde. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Il faut que tu saches que Shadow n'est pas qu'un simple dealer de Closer. Il est bien plus. Ses pouvoirs biotiques sont extrêmement puissants, de sorte qu'il peut pulvériser un ennemi d'un simple claquement de doigts. Mais là n'est pas le problème. D'après mes sources, il développe un virus capable de se répandre à travers la galaxie. Il peut survivre à un voyage dans l'espace ! Il faut que tu trouves ce labo et que tu le détruises. Mais attention à Shadow, il ne se laissera pas avoir facilement. Méfie-toi de tout le monde. Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter à présent ! J'ai su pour Sivya. Et, de toute façon, cet amour s'est soldé par sa mort. J'aurais voulu assister aux funérailles, mais je crois que c'est impossible à présent. Shadow me traque, et il finira bien par me trouver… Bonne chance. Je t'aime, Caleb... Adieu.

L'hologramme disparut, laissant Caleb dans ses souvenirs et ses regrets.

Jayne - Je suis désolée, Caleb…

Il se retourna et fit face à Jayne, qui devait être là depuis le début. Elle porta sa main sur la joue de Caleb et y essuya une larme qui y coulait. Caleb lui repoussa doucement la main.

Caleb - Tout le monde l'est.

Il la dépassa et prit le dossier. Une planète était citée dedans, Eos-1… La planète d'origine des Quariens. Sans dire un mot, il partit vers sa chambre, prit une valise et y mit quelques affaires, des fringues, un nécessaire de toilette et ses armes. Ensuite il posa sa valise dans le couloir et se posta devant Jayne.

Caleb - Je pars pour Eos-1. Si tu veux m'accompagner, pars faire ta valise.

Jayne - La prochaine fois, préviens à l'avance...

Une semaine plus tard...

Eos-1, Nas Greeba, Spatioport, 19H23.

Ils mirent une semaine pour arriver jusqu'à Eos-1. Heureusement que le voyage se faisait en cryo-sommeil... Jayne suivait Caleb qui descendait du vaisseau de transport. Une fois dehors, ils purent souffler un peu. L'air était assez frais en ce début de soirée, ce qui contrastait avec la température à l'intérieur du vaisseau qui était surchauffé. Un taxi les attendait devant le spatioport, qui était bondé. Heureusement, l'hôtel n'était pas loin...

Eos-1, Nas Greeba, Hôtel Majesty, 13H01.

Un rêve récurrent n'est jamais agréable, surtout quand ce rêve est en réalité plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose. Caleb se réveilla en sursaut, sur le sofa de la chambre d'hôtel. Il soupira longuement et décida finalement de se lever. Un message apparut sur son Cyber-Eye. Il était de Thomas.

Thomas - J'arrive à Nas Greeba dans l'après-midi, à tout à l'heure.

Caleb se dirigea vers la cuisine, ne portant qu'un jean et un T-shirt blanc. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, ni dans la chambre à coucher, d'ailleurs.

Caleb - Jayne ?

Aucune réponse. Il entendait un léger crépitement provenant de la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte ...

Jayne - Ahhhhh !

... Pour la refermer aussitôt.

Caleb - Désolé...

Il alla s'asseoir à une des chaises de la table de la cuisine. Deux minutes plus tard arrivait Jayne, sans sa combinaison. Elle était assez mignonne, avec sa peau violette, ses formes assez prononcées, ses longs cheveux blancs et ses yeux de nacre. Son attitude, par contre, faisait penser à un serpent prêt à mordre. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de son corps.

Jayne - Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, non ?

Caleb - Pff, de toute façon, tu m'as déjà vu nu aussi, non ? Quand ce dévoreur m'a balancé de l'acide et que tu t'es empressée de me déshabiller...

Jayne était gênée, certains points de son visage s'empourprèrent. Elle s'assit aux cotés de Caleb.

Jayne - Oui, mais c'était de TA faute...

Caleb - Allez, elle remet ça...

Jayne s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son OmniTech sonna. C'était Thomas.

Thomas - Salut Jayne. Je viens d'arriver au spatioport de Nas Greeba. Vous pouvez venir me chercher ?

Elle s'habilla rapidement, enfila une tenue légère, et attrapa Caleb qui jouait avec les poissons de l'aquarium avant de sortir de la chambre.

Eos-1, Nas Greeba, Maison des parents de Jayne, 15H22.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison des parents de Jayne. Ce fut Caleb qui s'extirpa en premier de la voiture aux banquettes arrière inconfortables.

Caleb - N'empêche que je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il faut ABSOLUMENT aller voir tes vieux...

Jayne et Thomas - Il y a des tas de choses que tu ne comprends pas, Caleb.

Pour seule réponse, il les écarta et sonna à la porte.

Caleb - Espérons au moins qu'ils sont sympas...


	15. Chapter 15

Partie 2, chapitre 4

Voyage dans le temps, le retour de la suite qui contre-attaque !

Eos-1, Nas Greeba, maison des parents de Jayne, 15H23

Un vieux Quarien ouvrit. Jayne se jeta dans ses bras. L'accolade dura bien deux minutes avant que Caleb n'y mette son grain de sel.

Caleb - Euh... Bonjour, peut-être ?

Ils rompirent l'union. Thomas était resté en retrait.

Jayne - Euh, papa, je te présente Caleb Jones et Thomas Jefferey.

Caleb serra la main que le père lui tendait.

Rayg - LE Caleb Jones ? Celui qui est mort ?

Caleb - C'est... une longue histoire... Voyez ça avec le blondinet derrière...

Il tira le bras de Caleb et le tâta.

Rayg - Cyborg ?

Caleb - Je préfère appeler ça une prothèse...

Rayg - Bien, bien, bien... Rentrez donc.

Thomas se rapprocha de Caleb et l'invita à rentrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans un très vaste hall, qui semblait taillé dans le marbre, tant il y en avait. Une fontaine représentait une version quarienne de la "Vénus" de Milo. Des tableaux de toutes sortes jonchaient les murs. "Baraque de bourge" pensa Caleb. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce avec une grande baie vitrée et où étaient placés des fauteuils en cercle. Rayg les invita à s'asseoir, ce que Caleb fit dans la seconde qui suivit.

Rayg - Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur notre belle planète ?

Caleb - Ben, euh...

Jayne - Tu veux que je lui explique ? Va faire un tour pendant ce temps...

Caleb se leva et se dirigea vers le premier étage. Des dizaines de tableaux garnissaient les murs blancs. Un seul attira son attention : on voyait une navette qui se crashait. Caleb eut un mal de tête horrible, puis des éclairs blancs vinrent le tourmenter.

Sujet : Caleb Jones, 18 ans.

Satorga-12, navette, 14H02 (heure humaine)

Pilote - Sautez !

Reez sauta en premier, suivi de John. Caleb allait sauter lorsque le pilote cria. Le Cyber-Eye afficha "Dépressurisation, saut immédiat recommandé". Caleb n'eut le temps d'attraper un parachute qu'il se retrouvait en chute libre à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol. Il ferma les yeux. Des éclairs blancs vinrent à nouveau le tourmenter. Le Cyber-Eye indiqua "Retour temporel d'urgence activé"

Sujet : Caleb Jones, 17 ans.

Lycée La Tourmente, cantine, 13H10.

John - ... Caleb !

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était à la cantine de son lycée, attablé avec John. Ce dernier le fixait, étonné.

John - C'est la bataille qui te fait ça ?

Caleb - Hein ? ...Euh, ouais... Je crois...

John - T'as même pas mangé !

Caleb - Je... Je n'ai pas faim...

Caleb se leva, oubliant son plateau, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fut accueilli par un coup de poing fulgurant, l'envoyant valser à deux mètres de là. Cinq baraqués l'attendaient. Un costaud avança mais recula aussitôt. Une lumière vive apparut. Caleb vit une ombre l'attraper. Les éclairs blancs réapparurent.

Sujet : Caleb Jones, 28 ans.

Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue.

Caleb était à nouveau dans cette salle blanche, en haut de l'escalier. L'homme en noir montait lentement les marches. Des voix arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

? (masculin) - Il faut à tout prix l'éliminer !

? (féminin) - Caleb, non ! ...

Une main toucha son omoplate gauche. Il se retourna, s'attendant à découvrir l'homme en blanc, mais c'était Kelly. Elle arborait un sourire apaisé.

Kelly - Pas maintenant, Caleb.

Caleb se sentit revenir à lui.


	16. Chapter 16

Partie 2, chapitre 5

Dans le ciel.

Eos-1, maison des parents de Jayne, 17H19

Un mal de crâne assaillait une fois encore Caleb, mais moins fort cette fois.

? - Il revient à lui !

Thomas attrapa Caleb par les épaules. Une Quarienne se tenait à ses côtés.

Thomas - Caleb... Tu m'entends ?

Caleb - Ou... Oui... Ça va...

? - Non, ça ne va pas ! T'étais mort, bordel !

Caleb se leva difficilement.

Caleb - Pourquoi à chaque fois on me dit ça ? On me dit jamais "Caleb, quel plaisir de te revoir parmi les vivants ! Et sinon, c'est comment l'au-delà ?" Thomas, t'es un scientifique, non ? Explique-moi ce qu'il m'est arrivé...

Thomas - Ton module de retour temporel s'est activé à cause d'un souvenir fort, ou d'une image. Un genre de flashback, quoi...

La Quarienne poussa Thomas et se plaça devant Caleb. Il la dominait de cinq ou six centimètres, mais elle le força cependant à baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

? - C'est toi, c'est vraiment toi...

Caleb - Oui, je suis moi… Et toi ?

Elle recula.

? - Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ?

Caleb - Thomas, de l'aide ?

Thomas s'approcha de Caleb, un datapad à la main.

Thomas - N'oublie pas qu'il ne te reconnait pas sans ta combinaison...

Elle soupira.

Caleb - Bon, comme le joker refuse de répondre, je demande un 50/50...

? - Mais c'est moi, Reez !

Caleb resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir.

Caleb - Merci du coup de main, Thomas.

Thomas leva les mains.

Thomas - Hé, je rentre pas dans vos histoires, moi !

Caleb s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Reez l'enlaça.

Reez - D'abord ta mort, ensuite les Moissonneurs, je… Je suis contente que tu sois là, Caleb.

Il l'enlaça à son tour.

Eos-1, Nas Greeba, Espace aérien de Nas Greeba, 19H02.

Caleb observait la ville futuriste de son hublot, contemplant les gratte-ciels qui se présentaient à lui. Un seul, plus grand, attira son attention. C'était justement vers celui-ci que l'hélicoptère se dirigeait. Il se posa au sommet de la tour, sur un héliport prévu à cet effet. Reez ouvrit la porte latérale de l'appareil.

Reez - Bienvenue dans mon humble lieu de travail.

Elle devait crier pour couvrir le bruit du puissant rotor qui tournait au-dessus d'eux. Caleb descendit et dut se tenir les cheveux pour qu'ils ne partent pas dans tous les sens. L'héliport était assez grand pour accueillir 3 hélicoptères à la fois, mais il était vide. Caleb se dirigea jusqu'à l'ascenseur situé en bout de piste, accompagné de Reez, Jayne et Thomas. Une fois dans la grande cloche de verre, le bruit assourdissant de l'hélicoptère s'estompa peu à peu. Reez restait constamment près de lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Pour éviter ce à quoi Caleb pensait, il lui fallait trouver un sujet de conversation...

Caleb - Tu aurais dû me dire que Reez était ta sœur, Jayne...

Jayne – Et comment j'étais sensée savoir que tu la connaissais ?

Thomas - Ah, là, elle marque un point...

Reez - Le fait est que je ne savais pas que Jayne te connaissais, et que je ne savais même pas où elle se trouvait...

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Caleb - Je crois que pour éviter les disputes, il vaudrait mieux faire table rase du passé...


	17. Chapter 17

Partie 2, chapitre 6

Réarmement.

Eos-1, Nas Greeba, Tour Na'Rali, 19H14

Reez sortit en première de l'ascenseur, suivie de Thomas, Jayne et Caleb. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand bureau, au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge et aux murs orange. Caleb s'allongea sur le sofa, qu'il fut le premier à repérer, et ferma les yeux.

Jayne discutait avec Thomas et Reez. Après sa mort, Reez avais lancé une compagnie de fabrication d'armement, principalement des armures. Grâce à l'aide de son père, Reez et sa compagnie étaient devenus très appréciés par tous les groupes armés de la galaxie. Même l'Alliance Interstellaire faisait appel à eux.

Caleb sentit une odeur sucrée et suave. Il ouvrit les yeux. Reez était assise sur son ventre. Il n'avait rien senti ; il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement légère. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, et ils se seraient embrassés si quelqu'un derrière eux n'avait pas raclé bruyamment sa gorge. Reez se leva précipitamment, suivie de Caleb. C'était un Drell, à la peau verte et aux yeux noirs.

? - Les rapports de production, madame.

Il lui tendit deux datapads.

Reez - Caleb, je te présente Karan Vaya, mon chef de la sécurité et de l'intendance.

Caleb lui serra la main.

Caleb - Caleb Jones, enchanté de vous connaitre, Karan.

La voix métallique de Karan résonna dans la pièce.

Karan - De même. Félicitation pour votre deuxième vie.

Caleb - Vous êtes le premier à ne pas être étonné de ma réincarnation...

Karan - Dans mon métier, l'information est cruciale, voire indispensable. C'est donc normal que je ne sois pas étonné de votre visite.

Reez - Caleb, suis-moi.

Elle lui pris la main et l'entraina à travers les couloirs. Ils aboutirent dans une salle moyenne, remplie d'armes et d'armures. Reez saisit une armure particulièrement imposante, équipée d'un casque intégral et de boucliers cinétiques de dernière génération. Un Predator était attaché au niveau de la cuisse.

Reez - Essaye-la.

Caleb l'enfila, bien qu'ayant du mal à rentrer dedans, et mit le casque.

Cyber-Eye - Synchronisation en cours... ... ... ... Synchronisation terminée.

La barre de bouclier du Cyber-Eye se remplit, et une icône représentant le Predator s'afficha à côté du nombre de munitions, indiquant 15/00, les zéros clignotant en rouge. Un message apparut au-dessus du nombre : "Manque de munitions". Reez appuya sur un bouton et un stand de tir apparut.

Reez - L'arme sur ta cuisse est un Predator dernier modèle. Comme les autres armes créées ici, il utilise un chargeur contenant des cartouches thermiques à usage unique. Il est aussi équipé d'un système d'éjection automatique. Dégaine-le.

Il le tira de son holster de cuisse, en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette, et visa devant lui.

Reez – Bien. On va voir de quoi tu es capable...

Caleb se prépara à tirer.

Eos-1, tour Na'Rali, 19H59.

Jayne - Où vous étiez ? Ne me dites pas que...

Caleb lui montra le pistolet.

Jayne - Ah...

Karan était parti, et Thomas se concentrait sur une carte holographique.

Caleb - Alors Thomas, tu as plus d'infos ?

Il se décala et montra un énorme bâtiment.

Thomas - Le voilà. C'est le seul laboratoire chimique de la planète. Tu crois que c'est la ?

Caleb - J'en suis sûr. Allez-vous équiper, on part.

Reez - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le visage de Caleb s'assombrit sous le casque hermétique.

Caleb - Rendre visite à un vieil ami.


	18. Chapter 18

Partie 2, chapitre 7

Bataille éclair.

Eos-1, espace aérien, 23H01

Caleb somnolait à bord de l'hélicoptère, pendant que le paysage défilait à toute allure sous ses pieds. Tous ont voulu participer, même thomas qui était pourtant plutôt réfractaire à l'action. Alors que Caleb portait l'armure lourde modèle T117, Jayne, Reez et Thomas s'équipèrent de la T21, plus légère et maniable. Jayne secoua Caleb.

Jayne - Eh ! On se réveille, la Belle au bois dormant !

Caleb - ... Quoi ? ...

Jayne - T'as un plan ?

Caleb - Il faut trouver le réacteur à fusion du labo, et y poser des bombes. L'explosion pulvérisera jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle du bâtiment. Des questions ?

Reez - Ouais, une… Ça t'arrive de la jouer dans la finesse ?

Pilote automatique - Destination en approche.

Caleb se leva et fit jouer la culasse de son fusil Avenger modifié par Reez. La porte latérale s'ouvrit automatiquement. Caleb enfila son parachute.

Jayne - Je reste dans l'appareil. Si jamais il y avait un problème, je viendrais vous extraire.

Caleb hocha la tête et sauta. Il atterrit à 50 mètres de la porte principale. Reez et Thomas ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Deux humains gardaient l'entrée. Caleb demanda à Thomas de prendre son sniper et de rester ici pour les couvrir. Caleb prendrait le garde de droite, Reez celui de gauche. Ils s'approchèrent en silence, comptèrent jusqu'à 3 et les tuèrent en quelques secondes. Mais un des gardes les avait vus. Une balle entre les deux yeux le fit taire définitivement. La suite se passa sans problèmes : ils évitèrent tous les gardes restants et arrivèrent au réacteur sans encombre. Caleb sortit les explosifs et commença à les manipuler.

Reez - Caleb ?

Caleb continuait à placer les bombes.

Caleb - Ouais ?

Reez - S'il te plaît, évite de faire des trucs idiots ; genre, mourir...

Caleb - Ne t'inquiète pas (il arme la bombe et donne un petit coup sur l'épaule de la Quarienne). Allez, on a quinze minutes pour s'en aller.

Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse, non sans se faire repérer.

Musique: "Time to Escape"

Un gunfight phénoménal s'engagea sur le toit de l'immeuble. Caleb les contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en appelant Jayne.

Caleb - Jayne ! On a comme qui dirait un petit problème ! Viens nous prendre sur le toit de l'immeuble, maintenant !

Il tira sur deux gardes, et en balança un dans le vide. L'hélico arriva au niveau du toit. Jayne ouvrit la porte latérale. Reez sauta à l'intérieur. Caleb fit un dernier tir de couverture avant de courir vers l'hélicoptère. Il sprinta aussi vite qu'il put, mais l'hélico s'éloignait petit à petit du bord. Il sauta et rattrapa le patin de l'hélicoptère. Jayne et Reez l'aidèrent à monter.

Caleb - Vite, ça va exploser dans deux minutes !

Jayne ferma la porte latérale et se précipita aux commandes. Ils récupérèrent Thomas et filèrent.

Une minute...

Caleb retira son casque et le posa sur le plancher.

Trente secondes...

Jayne – Là, ils vont l'avoir dans l'os !

Soudain, la nuit devint jour.


	19. Chapter 19

Partie 3 : La fin n'est que le commencement.

Chapitre 1 : Toujours plus haut.

Eos-1, espace aérien de Nas Greeba, 02H11

La tour de Reez se profilait à l'horizon. Caleb essayait de dormir mais c'était impossible à cause du bruit des hélices. Reez se blottit contre lui. Thomas tripota son OmniTech et un hologramme de Karan apparut.

Karan - L'héliport sera disponible.

Jayne - Inutile, ils vont sauter en parachute. Ça fera plaisir à Caleb.

Caleb - Whoohooo !

La porte latérale s'ouvrit. Caleb se défit de son harnais quatre points et se leva de son siège. Il se prépara à prendre un parachute mais une forte secousse causée par un tir de roquette le fit chuter hors de l'appareil. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer qu'il percuta les vitres fumées du grand building.

Nas Greeba, tour Na'Rali, étage 72, 03H01

Caleb se réveilla dans un bureau. Il avait traversé la baie vitrée et deux murs, détruisant son armure. Il se dégagea des débris et récupéra son arme qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture. L'immeuble faisait 112 étages en comptant le toit. L'hélicoptère s'y était surement écrasé. Caleb fouilla plusieurs pièces à la recherche de munitions, et finit par dénicher une cartouche thermique pour son Predator. Le vent frais de la nuit s'infiltrait par le trou béant qu'avait fait Caleb. L'IA du Cyber-Eye faisait un scan complet des organes vitaux : le foie, le cerveau, les poumons et le cœur. Mais en avait-il un ? Son cœur était parti avec Kelly et Sivya. Il n'était maintenant qu'un homme en quête de vengeance, ne reculant devant rien pour accomplir son objectif, quitte à se sacrifier pour ça. Les chiffres au-dessus de l'ascenseur qui se trouvait au bout du couloir brillaient d'une faible lumière jaune-orangée. Caleb s'introduisit à l'intérieur et pressa le bouton du 98éme étage. Arrivé à destination, il contourna les bureaux du personnel et arriva à un escalier de service qu'il s'empressa de monter. Arrivé au 105éme étage, une déflagration provoqua un éboulement dans l'escalier, empêchant Caleb de monter plus haut. Il enfonça la porte menant au 105éme étage d'un coup d'épaule. Sa radio interne grésilla.

Thomas - Caleb... Tu... m'entends ?

Caleb (haletant) - Oui, mais mal. Vous allez bien ?

Thomas - Oui, on est tous en un seul morceau. Écoute Caleb, c'est ce Drell qui a causé tout cela. Tu dois l'éliminer ! D'après mes scans, il se trouve au 110éme étage. Fait attention, il est dangereux.

Caleb - ... Je...

La radio grésilla à nouveau, coupant la conversation. L'explosion avait endommagé les ascenseurs, les rendant inutilisables. Caleb utilisa sa force hors du commun pour écarter les deux lourdes portes de métal. Il se hissa au-dessus de la cabine en verre, se retrouvant à l'air libre. Il frissonna alors que le courant se remettait en marche. Thomas avait dû le réparer. L'ascenseur en verre montait rapidement. Une lumière rouge clignotait quelques étages plus hauts. Une bombe ! Caleb regarda autour de lui et vit un ascenseur au point mort. C'était maintenant ou jamais. À peine avait-il sauté que la charge explosait, pulvérisant l'habitacle où il se trouvait quelques millisecondes plus tôt. En atterrissant sur le toit en verre, il fissura celui-ci. Il atterrit à plat dos. Il roula alors sur le côté et évita d'un cheveu qu'un épais morceau de verre long comme une jambe et épais comme un poing se fiche dans son crâne. Caleb se releva mais le verre fissuré, ne pouvant supporter son poids, céda. Caleb se retrouva sur le sol en métal de la cabine. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Voix automatisée - 110éme étage.

Caleb sortit son Predator de sa ceinture.


	20. Chapter 20

Partie 3 : La fin n'est que le commencement

Chapitre 2 : Requiem

Eos-1, tour Na'rali, étage 110, 4H22

L'étage était plongé dans un noir total, aussi la vision nocturne du Cyber-Eye fût d'un grand secours. Comme beaucoup de Drells, Karan avait dû se faire opérer les yeux pour voir dans le noir. Caleb devait donc faire très attention. Il avança le plus silencieusement possible le long des couloirs et des bureaux, inspectant chaque recoin. Un petit cliquetis derrière lui attira son attention.

Musique : "Caleb VS Shadow"

Á peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que Karan le mit en joue. Caleb donna un coup sur la main tenant l'arme, de sorte à ce que le Drell la fasse tomber. Mais il se prit un coup de poing fulgurant en plein visage, le faisant chuter. Mais, juste avant de toucher le sol, Karan le fit léviter et l'envoya pulvériser un mur. Caleb reprit ses esprits alors que Karan sautait pour lui infliger le coup de grâce. Caleb lança ses deux pieds dans son abdomen, arrêtant net le Drell dans son élan. Caleb se remit sur pieds et attrapa Karan par le col, puis l'envoya de toutes ses forces dans un mur proche. Karan s'effondra au sol.

Caleb (hurlant) – C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Karan, qui avait ramassé entre temps son pistolet, lui répondit d'une voix triomphante.

Karan – Pas tout à fait…

Caleb tomba à terre et vit Shadow s'enfuir, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux petit à petit.

Heure inconnue, lieu inconnu.

Caleb était à nouveau en haut de l'imposant escalier blanc. Kelly se trouvait derrière lui. Il faisait face à l'homme en noir, qui prenait peu à peu les traits de Karan. Caleb se tourna vers Kelly.

Kelly - Pas maintenant, Caleb...

Il se sentit comme happé par un puissant coup de vent.

Eos-1, tour Na'rali, 5H32

Caleb ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Une douleur abominable le tiraillait au niveau de l'estomac. Il se releva difficilement, comprimant la plaie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ramassa son Predator et boita jusqu'au 111ème étage, là ou se trouvait un escalier de service menant au toit. Il risquait de faire l'hémorragie généralisée à chaque pas qu'il faisait, mais il continuait d'avancer, chaque foulée le rendant un peu plus fou de rage. Une rage parcourant l'ensemble de son corps, estompant la douleur, ne lui donnant qu'un ordre : tuer. La porte menant au toit se trouvait devant lui, plus que quelques marches. Supportant la douleur qui disparaissait peu à peu grâce à l'envoi massif de morphine par le Cyber-Eye, il enfonça la porte à coups d'épaule. L'air frais fit voltiger ses cheveux. Karan se trouvait devant lui, l'air apeuré. Son arme était vide. Caleb le braqua d'une main, l'autre servant à comprimer le trou béant de son abdomen.

Karan - Les rumeurs étaient donc bien fondées. Tu survis à n'importe quoi. Oui, c'est moi, Shadow. C'est moi qui ai tué la rouquine et le petit mioche, de sang-froid. Elle se mêlait trop de mes affaires.

Caleb retira sa main ensanglantée de sa plaie, qui ne saignait plus, l'utilisant pour stabiliser son arme.

Karan - Mais je suis un criminel, et tu es flic. Et les flics ne tuent pas leurs coupables. Il est impossible que tu me tues !

Caleb lui jeta un regard glacial, empli d'une rage comme il n'en avait jamais connu dans une vie pourtant pleine de colère. Les sirènes de la police criaient en bas de l'immeuble.

Caleb - Désolé, je commence à neuf heures.

Il pressa la détente, propulsant une balle directement dans l'œil droit du Drell. Caleb vit sa tête exploser dans un nuage de gouttelettes vertes.

Musique : "Ending Scene"

Le corps inerte de Karan tomba sur le sol de l'héliport. Caleb s'avança vers le cadavre encore chaud du Drell et se mit à genoux. Il laissa tomber son pistolet par terre avant de s'écrouler lui-même à la renverse. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva devant Kelly et Sivya, qui toutes les deux souriaient.

Caleb - Où sommes-nous ?

Sivya - Il est inutile que tu le saches.

Caleb - Mais... Je vous croyais mortes, à moins que... Je suis mort aussi, hein ?

Kelly lui caressa la joue

Kelly - Caleb, tu es un homme merveilleux, mais je crois que tu ne peux pas nous rejoindre maintenant.

Kelly et Sivya - Ne meures pas maintenant, Caleb.

Sivya - Fermes les yeux.

Il les ferma et sentit instantanément la brise légère du matin. Le soleil pointait le bout de son disque d'or. Une voix surgit de derrière lui.

Reez - Caleb, non ! Thomas, par ici !

Reez apparut au-dessus de lui, accompagnée de Thomas, dont la moitié de l'armure avait disparu. Elle passa une main sous la nuque de Caleb et leva sa tête.

Reez - Ne meures pas ! Pas maintenant...

Thomas - Caleb, réveille-toi, allez ! T'as survécu à plus dur que ça !

La longue chevelure blanche de Reez vint flotter sur le nez de Caleb. Reez approcha sa tête et l'embrassa. Des bottes claquèrent sur le sol du toit. Des soldats, sûrement le groupe d'intervention de la police, formait un demi-cercle un peu plus loin d'eux. Thomas et Reez prirent Caleb par les épaules et l'aidèrent à marcher vers l'escalier. Caleb fit un léger sourire.

Soldat (par radio) - Caleb Jones est vivant, je répète, Caleb Jones est vivant. Il descend. Préparez une équipe médicale.

C'était enfin terminé.


	21. Chapter 21

Partie 3 : La fin n'est que le commencement

Chapitre 3 : Épilogue

Thomas :

Après s'être remis de ses blessures et brûlures multiples causées par le crash de l'hélicoptère de reez, Thomas est retourné à New-Heaven, où il occupe maintenant le poste de chirurgien en bio-technologie en chef au sein d'ExuCon. Bien que très occupé par son travail, il retourne dès qu'il le peut sur Eos-1 pour rendre visite à Caleb, qu'il ne considère maintenant plus comme son patient ou encore son expérience, mais comme son meilleur ami.

Jayne :

Jayne est morte dans le crash de l'hélicoptère, n'ayant pas pu se dégager à temps. Caleb contacta le Premier Ministre quarien afin que des funérailles nationales soient organisées. Sur la plaque de cuivre située sur sa tombe, on peut lire :

"Ci-gît Jayne Reezar, pilote émérite tombée au champ d'honneur le 15 août 2195, à 02h14. Tu nous manqueras, Jayne - Caleb Jones"

Caleb et Reez :

Souffrant de blessures mortelles pour un non-cyborg (ou organique), Caleb fut interné dans le meilleur hôpital d'Eos-1, où il resta deux mois en soins intensifs en compagnie de Reez, qui elle aussi avait souffert dans le crash de son hélicoptère, autant physiquement que moralement, en grande partie à cause de la mort de sa sœur. Caleb insistait sur sa robustesse physique et demanda à sortir prématurément, mais il se résigna finalement à rester pour tenir compagnie à Reez, qui avait une jambe et deux côtes cassées. Après être tous les deux sortis, ils décidèrent de se mettre en concubinage, bien que Reez insistait sur la beauté du mariage. Elle arriva finalement à le convaincre, et ils s'unirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire le 27 mars 2196. Ils forment désormais le couple parfait, même si Reez doit souvent rappeler à Caleb de faire attention à lui. Son statut était passé d'inconnu à aventurier, d'aventurier à héros, de héros à légende.


End file.
